Ode to an Egoist
by zeroworkethic
Summary: Nowaki writes an embarrassing poem to Hiroki. Short, only going to be two chapters. Chapter 1 Nowaki writes the poem. Chapter 2 Hiroki finds the poem. Rated T for adult situations for the most part the waist up.
1. Nowaki Writes

Nowaki was in the kitchen eating after a long day at the hospital. A notepad and a pencil were sitting nearby and the poet in Nowaki was itching to be let loose. It was already quite late and Nowaki was sure Hiroki was asleep from the contented snores he heard coming from the bedroom. Thus Nowaki wrote his _Ode to an Egoist..._

_Whenever you furrow your brow and brood,_

_It really puts me in the mood._

_How I long to taste your lips,_

_Then maybe taste your sinful sweet nips._

_The way you deny your ukeish ways,_

_It makes me intently count the days._

_'Til you take charge and push me down,_

_Then maybe I'll be the one who turns around._

_The way you position yourself just so,_

_Whenever we err, well you know._

_The rhythm of our beating hearts,_

_Makes me never want to pull apart._

_When you deny it when your eyes mist,_

_It makes me adore you, my cute egoist._

Nowaki looked at what he'd just written. He couldn't suppress a quiet chuckle.

'This is more embarrassing than the letters I've written Hiro-san'

Not being able to throw it out as it was written to Hiroki, Nowaki put it in an envelope and slid it into his nightstand on his way to bed.

**The next morning...**

Hiroki and Nowaki both had the day off. Nowaki took this time to catch up on precious sleep, something a doctor doesn't get much of, and Hiroki took this time to clean up their dwelling, which had gotten quite messy over the past couple of days.

Hiroki cleaned every room save for their bedroom to allow his lover time to sleep, but it was already noon and he figured Nowaki had slept long enough.

'Nowaki.'

Hiroki entered the room surprised to find Nowaki already wide awake.

'Hiro-san!'

Nowaki suffocated Hiroki in a bearhug.

'Dammit, Nowaki! Don't do that.'

Nowaki loosened his grip and stared lovingly at Hiroki who was furrowing his brow like he always did.

'I'm sorry, Hiro-san.'

Nowaki softly kissed Hiroki and started unbuttoning his shirt.

-

-

-

_The rythm of our beating hearts,_

_Makes me never want to pull apart._

The words echoed in Nowaki's mind as he pulled away from Hiroki.

'Hiro-san, are you crying?'

'No.'

_The way you deny it when your eyes mist,_

_It makes me adore you my cute egoist._

The final line of the poem resonated in his thoughts as he pulled his love closer to himself.


	2. Hiroki Finds

'Grrr, now I have to wash the sheets.'

Hiroki was fuming over the aftermath of last chapter's rendezvous.

_Oh well, I guess it is worth the trouble._

Hiroki thought to himself as his cheeks tinged pink. He finished gathering up the sheets and was about to carry them away, but an envelope sticking slightly out of Nowaki's nightstand perked his curiosity.

'Just a quick peek. It's probably nothing impo…'

Hiroki's word trailed off as he realized what it was.

_Sinful…nips…ukeish…position…cute…_

Hiroki's blush deepened with every word until he was as red as a fire engine.

'HOW CAN HE WRITE SOMETHING SO EMBARRASSING!'

Hiroki's embarrassment was so deep he didn't even realize that he was yelling.

'Hiro-san!'

Nowaki burst into the room.

'…'

Nowaki's speech failed him when his eyes fixed on what Hiroki was holding.

'What the hell is this! You've written some embarrassing stuff before, but this is just…'

Hiroki couldn't quite find the words to describe just how embarrassing it was.

'That is personal! Please give it back!'

Nowaki pleaded with him.

'I didn't intend for you to see that.'

'Then why did you write it?'

'I just felt like getting my feelings out on paper.'

'Those are your actual feelings? I thought this was some kind of joke!'

Hiroki looked at the dead serious expression on Nowaki's face.

'At least try to hide it better next time.'

Hiroki surrendered the poem.

**The next evening…**

'Nowaki.'

'Yes, Hiro-san.'

Hiroki kept his eyes downcast.

'I got you a present.'

'Oh!'

Nowaki thought about the previous days events.

_He didn't write me a poem did he? No, that wouldn't be like Hiro-san._

Nowaki was wondering what it could be and Hiroki handed him a small, neatly wrapped box.

'What's the occasion?'

Nowaki asked as he tore off the paper and opened the box.

'Just trying to prevent another situation like yesterday's'

Nowaki peered into the box.

'…'

It was a locking journal, something that a grade-school girl might carry.

'Use it the next time you have a poetic whim.'

An akward smile crossed Nowaki's face.

'Th-thank you, Hiro-san.'

'No problem.'

Hiroki kept his eyes on his feet as he ran his fingers over the extra key in his hand.


End file.
